


All That I Want

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Все, чего я хочу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992697) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



No one knew how it really started; not that Stiles wanted to know how his dad ending up dating Chris Argent. Somewhere in between getting locked up in root cellars and hunting evil things that went bump in the night, their friendship had grown into something more. John couldn't exactly pinpoint when he began to see Chris as a potential partner nor did he want to. All that he knew was for the first time since Claudia died he was happy. Falling in love with Chris might have came from nowhere but John knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his beloved hunter.

Chris, on the other hand, knew exactly when he began to fall in love with John. They had been on another hunt when he began to see the older man in a different light. There was something to be said about seeing the Sheriff in action and the tight pair of jeans he wore that night. Chris had always found competent people of attractive and John was no exception.

So he did what every self-respecting man did when they were in love and asked John out. He just never thought the Sheriff would say yes but boy was Chris damn glad he did. The Sheriff was definitely a hot as fuck DILF and he knew that if he hadn't act as soon as he did, someone else would have sweep John off his feet. Thankfully, he had gotten there first. A fact that Chris was pretty smug about.

Yet, there was still one more thing he had to do to seal the deal. After a year of dating and getting their kids use to it; Chris decided to take that final step. With Allison and Stiles' help, the hunter was able to pick out the perfect ring for John.

Now all he had to do was ask.


End file.
